Witches Of Earth Episode 05
is the fifth episode of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky next generation season Beautiful Witches Of Earth. This episode focuses on Yukinobana Ciel and her first transformation into Komajo Crystal. Synopsis After the school camp, the girls returned to Feather Castletown on the last day of april. As it is about to get summer, their teacher asks the students to prepare their own summer festival and announce that, on the last day before summer break, the school will hold their own summer festival where every class holds one store/game, etc. Excited, Yoshida-sensei tells the girls to sign their idea to the info sheet but first check what themes were used already. After class, the class representative stayed in the class room with some others. The others were Chiasa and Kohaku. As none of the girls had an idea what to do for the festival, Kohaku suggested to look at the info sheet to see what will be done already or ask some upperclassmen for advice. Surprised to see that there were no entries before, Chiasa remembered that they have met a girl who love traditional Japanese things. After school, the two asked Jade to ask her friend about their problem and Jade told them that they could meet her the next day. A day later, the three girls met up with Sayuri and her friend Yukinobana Ciel, who greeted the girls with a traditional tea ceremony. Surprised, Chiasa wondered if she could help them with their festival. And Ciel considered to do something they might like about summer festivals. Kohaku then says that she loves the music and the food. Ciel then suggests that they could make a stand with traditional sweets, if the idea is still opened. Thankful, Chiasa wonders how traditional foods are made. With a big list, the five then head to the store, where Chiasa and Kohaku separate from the group as Chiasa pointed out that she saw the white angel again. Doubting, Kohaku told her that they will lose the others if she keeps that up. But then, Ultra, a new enemy appeared and attacked the two, telling them, to hand over their Elemera. Chiasa and Kohaku transformed and Naomi and Sayuri told Ciel to wait for them as the monster has been created. As a creature of water, the girls were unable to touch it. While waiting for the others, Ciel was surprised by Viridian who told her that her friends were in danger. As the Witches were close to be defeated, Ciel comes to ask Ultra what she was doing and told her to stop harming other people. Ignoring her question, Ultra attacked the young girl with her powers but was protected by Phoenix, who told her to get away fast. Ciel then asks her about Viridian and Phoenix realizes she is the fifth Witch. Agreeing, Ciel tried to transform and tried to use her powers to defeat the Kurokiza. But the attack was dodged by Ultra as a surprise to the Witches. Then, the white angel comes and defeats the monster for the girls. Surprised, Ultra wonders who she is. The angel ignored Ultra, telling the Witches to keep up and try again. Back at shopping, the girls wondered who the white angel would be and were happy that the five Witches were finally together... Major Events *The Nijiiro School Festival was announced. *The representative of Chiasa's class was introduced for the first time. *It was revealed that Sayuri usually calls Ciel "Yuki". *Ciel's character was officially introduced. *Ciel's family was introduced. *Komajo Crystal was born in the episode. *Icy Impact was used for the first time. *It was shown that Ultra can stop the Little Witches' attacks. *The girls - expect Phoenix - met Kotsukai Wendy for the first time. Appearing Characters Magical Girls *Tenaka Chiasa/Komajo Phoenix *Asahi Kohaku/Komajo Sunrise *Takagi Naomi/Komajo Vivid *Kamibuki Sayuri/Komajo Avril *Yukinobana Ciel/Komajo Crystal *Kotsukai Wendy Mascots *Cerise *Anzu *Citrine *Lime *Viridian Villains *Ultra *Kurokiza Others *Yukinobana Akihiro *Yukinobana Sapphire *Yoshida-sensei *Kawaguchi Satomi *Tabata Aimi References Category:Next Gen Episodes